Invader Zim Meets Britney Spears
by Ztarlight
Summary: The sequel to my first SI. Glory as I and KidK, CryingChild, The Slayer, Star, Invader Bast, Synia, and Kat23a, join with Zim to rid the world of this pest. DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE A BRITNEY FAN!!!
1. Default Chapter

(SI is fun, no? Well, alot of people seem to think so, so I'm back again with my writing skills to put myself in a fic - for more than just a cameo, too!   
But I'm not alone this time: I've got ff.net friends with me!! ::cries:: I feel so loved... anyhoo, here's the cast of characters:  
  
  
The IZ Cast [Voices In My Head: "No DOY!" Me: "Shut up..."]  
  
CryingChild [VIMH: "You already said she was gonna be in it..." Me: "Go away. You're annoying..."]  
  
Invader Bast  
  
KidKourage  
  
Synia  
  
Star  
  
Kat23a  
  
The Slayer  
  
Sugarbaby  
  
Rose [my bestest friend in real life; not her real name, though, just one she wishes she could change it to.], aaaaaaaaaaaaand  
  
Ztarlight [VIMH: "Like they didn't know that." Me: "I SAID GO AWAY!!!"]  
  
  
  
Okay, I know what the title is and all that, but Britney doesn't come in for another couple of chapters. First the authors have to meet. However, the   
first chapter is about me.   
  
VIMH: "And your ego's not big enough already?"   
Me: [shoots head] "Ow... at least they shut up..."  
  
AAAAAAAAnyway... rating is higher than the other fic, cuz there will be some violence in later chappies, but it's mostly for Britney's sluttniess. I   
won't say anything more or I'll give it all away. This is just the author's note/disclaimer/forward/prologue...thingy, so if you want to know what   
happens, you must click the new chapter. So click. Click I say!!!! Zim's fist commands you... and I do, too. ^-^  
  
VIMH: "You're so bossy."  
Me: [sweatdrops] "I can't win..." 


	2. It Starts

Invader Zim Meets Britney Spears  
Chapter One: It Starts  
  
  
  
It was official: Ztarlight's world had become completely Jhonen-ized.  
  
Well, okay, her world had already been filled with obvious hints that she worshipped the ground he walked on... but nothing like this.  
  
It all started when Ztarlight was walking home from her bus stop. Exhausted from the sprint uphilll, she sat down for a rest... and noticed that Zim's  
house was in her neighborhood. A conversation ensued between her and Zim, and when everything was said and done, she was screaming   
bloody murder as she ran home.  
  
Then after a good night's sleep, everything seemed back to normal... that is, until Ztarlight's little sister, Sugarbaby, came home announcing that   
Dib was attending Wallace Middle School.  
  
Ztarlight was currently attending Crosby High School. Now, she had no clue what school she was at. She didn't even know what grade she was in!  
Her assignments varied anywhere from four subjects a night to... "Homework? What's a homework?"   
  
(Boy,) she had thought, ( I knew that some teachers were dumb, but sheesh!)  
  
Back to the topic, Ztarlight really didn't know what her school was called anymore. Over time, the brick facade that proudly read "Crosby High   
School" in glowing white letters suddenly turned into "Crosby Hi Skool" and within the past week, most of the letters fell off, now reading simply,   
"Skool".  
  
It didn't end there.  
  
Just yersetday, Ztarlight had gotton into a fight with her annoying-as-hell neighbor, Besa. At one point, Ztarlight right hand turned into a mini-gun,   
and she ended firing at Besa!  
  
Unfortuneately, Ztarlight had missed, but now, as she stared at the ceiling at 3:05 A.M., she realized that she was turning into the cyborg that she   
had forever longed to become.  
  
(Which means I'm not just becoming my Jhonen-obsessed self) she realized, (but my FanFiction.net self, too!!)  
  
Ztarlight rolled over and squeezed her Pikachu plushie. Nuzzling her head into her pillows, she tried to push the thought from her mind.  
  
Then she sat up with a jolt. "What if it's happening to the other authors, too?" 


	3. Meet Me At Skool

Invader Zim Meets Britney Spears  
Chapter Two: Meet Me At Skool  
  
  
Ztarlight approached her skool later that morning. She had barelt slept a wink in her paranioa, and now could hardly keep her eyes open. It was   
hard enough trying to walk to homeroom, so of course she wouldn't notice the new student...  
  
The azure-eyed girl standing nearby watched Ztarlight walk by with interest. (Hmm...it's not everyday you attend the same skool as a cyborg... wait  
a second. Cyborg? What kind of skool IS this?) "It must be a skool where worlds clash - including the world of FF.net!!" The blonde-haired girl took  
a deep breath. "Hey Ztarlight!"  
  
Ztarlight looked ot her left with bloodshot eyes. (Huh...? Who's that? And how does she know my name...?!) "CryingChild...?" Ztarlight mutttered in   
disbelief. "Izzat yoo?"  
  
"Tat's me, alright... hey Ztar, are you alright? You look pretty tired."  
  
Ztarlight smiled. "Well, sleep has been avoiding me lately."  
  
CryingChild nodded. "Tell me more."  
  
"Weeeell... this might sound a bit farfetched, but..." the brown-haired cyborg took a deep breath. "Zim moved to my neighborhhod, Dib attends   
skool with my little sister, and then I started to become a human-cyborg, much like my alter-ego on fanfiction.net. The reason I haven't slept too   
easy over the past few nights is because I had a theory that the ZimWorld clashes would affect other authors, too." Ztarlight looked CryingChild up   
and down. "You look pretty real to me, which basically proved my theories correct."  
  
CryingChild nodded again, slowly absorbing the data into her brain. "I get it... which means that there might be other authors here, too! But how   
come we're all sucked into your reality? Why wouldn't we come to mine?"  
  
Ztarlight examined the building around her. "We're not in my reality. Slowly, our worlds are merging with Zim's, connecting the IZ cast to anyone   
and their reality... This is NOT what my school looked like a few weeks ago."  
  
"So you mean that your reality and my reality have clashed with Zim's?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wow..." CryingChild nodded confidently. "That means we have to find whoever else might be here."  
  
"But how do we do that?" Ztarlight asked. "Skool hasn't even started yet. how can we go find anybody?"  
  
"You're writing this thing. Make it happen."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Through the power of Ztarlight's mighty keyboard, it is suddenly lunchtime, and CryingChild and Ztarlight are navigating through the cafeteria, with  
the hope of finding another fanfic author.  
  
"Hey," CryingChild asked, "Who's *that*?"  
  
Ztarlight looked to who CryingChild was pointing at. She was a tall, skinny blonde with bright, happy blue eyes. She sat alone at a small table by   
the window, staring longingly outside, as if she wondered why she was here. "I think it's... the Slayer..."  
  
The two approached the young girl. "Excuse me," Ztarlight said. "You wouldn't be the Slayer by any chance, would you?"  
  
The girl smiled. "Why, yes I am. And you wouldn't be Ztarlight, would you?"  
  
"That's me..."  
  
Slayer nodded. "And... CryingChild?" she asked, turning to the other girl.  
  
CryingChild smiled back. "The one and only!"  
  
"Good," Slayer said, leaning back in her chair; "For a while there, I thought I was alone."  
  
"Nope. We're here too..." CryingChild explained how everything had happened.  
  
"I still wonder how our worlds merged..." Ztarlight pondered aloud.  
  
"IT'S YOUR FIC!!" Slayer and CryingChild cried at the same time.  
  
Ztarlight sweatdropped. "Oh, yeah..."  
  
"Hey Ztar? You have this caf? YAY!!"  
  
Ztarlight turned around at the voice. "Wha--- Rose?!?! SQUEE!!!" Ztarlight ran to give her bestest firned a big hug. "I though you went to a different  
skool."  
  
"Uh, so did we," Slayer reminded her, "and we're here also."  
  
"So you are..." Ztarlight said, sweatdropping.  
  
Before anyone knew it, the last bell had rung for the day, and everyone could go home. Everyone, that is, except Ztarlight, CryingChild, Rose, and   
the Slayer.   
  
They had a job to do. 


	4. What Became Of Wallace

Invader Zim Meets Britney Spears  
Chapter Three: What Became Of Wallace  
  
  
Sugarbaby glared at the front steps of her skool. How much she loathed it.... SO much more than before. But recently it's become more than a place  
to unfairly torture students. (If I have the REAL Gir living up the road from me) she grumbled, (Why can't I stay home and play with him?!)  
  
The next thing Sugarbaby knew, it was lunchtime. "Huh...? how did I get here? Oh well." And she sat down to eat.  
  
Before she could get too involved, she was suddenlt in science, her last unject for the day. "How in the world...? FIrst I miss my lunch, and now I'm in  
science class?! WHY MUST THIS BE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She began to pound her fists on her desk.  
  
Before anyoe could say anythi the bell rang and everyone, including the teacher, sped to their lockers, leaving the sugar-crazed hyper-nut in their   
dust.  
  
Sugarbaby growled. Her bus was late, her bestest friend was sick that day, and she had nothing to do. "I guess I'll walk home..." she thought.  
  
It was a harmless walk, really. Instead of waiting for the bus, heading straight into the city for some chocolate. She entered the store, only to come   
out with her hands full two minutes later.  
  
A sleek, black cat watched her from around the corner. She sauntered out and began to rub Sugarbaby's leg, purring softly.  
  
Sugarbaby got really excitet right then. She set down her purcheses and started to pet the cat. "Ohh, what a ky-ute kitty you are..."  
  
The kitten said nothing, but instead began to munch on some of the candy. Sugarbaby looked on in shock. "A kitty that likes chocolate?!" Tiny hearts  
surrounded her. "It's my dream come true..."  
  
The cat gently licked her lips. "I'm not just a kitty," she said.  
  
"And... she can talk...?" The wide-eyed girl watched in facination as the kitten morphed into a girl not too much older than herself. She had brown   
eyes, brown hair, and wore a purple t-shirt with her black pants. Her hair was so shiny that in the sunlight, it appeared to have purple highlights.  
  
"Yes," the kitty-turned-girl replied.  
  
Sugarbaby clapped her hands. "OH! I remember now. My sister told me all about you. You're Invader Bast, right?"  
  
The other girl nodded in reply. "Yup, but you can just call me Bast." Bast peered over to see what the candy-bringer had bought. 5 boxes of goumet  
chocolate candies, 2 boxes of chocolate covered cherries, 10 bags of Pixie Stix, and 10 pounds worth of plain sugar. "You wouldn't be Sugarbaby  
by any chance, would you?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess," Bast said with a smile. "Um... you're not going to eat all of those, are you?"  
  
"Yes, but you can help yourself anyway."  
  
"Thanks." The two girls walked some, snacking on some chocolate. "So," Bast asked, "How did we get here?"  
  
" I don't really know. For one, I didn't know that ff.net authors were joingong together, and two, I usually leave that kind of thing up to  
Ztarlight. She's better at thinking than I am."  
  
"Really?" Bast inquired. "How so?"  
  
"Well, I don't like to think. It cuts too much time out of my sugar-eating. And my sister can always say something and make sense."  
  
"You don't make sense?" Bast asked, confused. "You eat sugar and get hyper all day long! What's not to understand?"  
  
"dhfjJHAHjhsJHrui wfksdfsj!!!!"  
  
"You're refrigorator's name is Purple Spaghetti?"  
  
"YES!!!" Sugarbaby squeezed Bast in a hug. "Wow... Someone who understand my language!!"  
  
All of a sudden, a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl popped out of nowhere. She was looking around nervously, as is she expected a big crowd and  
didn't want one. "Hi there!" Bast called to her.  
  
The girl looked up and smiled. "HI!! you two wouldn't happen to be hugely insanely Invader Zim fans, would you?"  
  
"Yes," Sugarbaby nodded. "Yes we are."  
  
"Goody. My name is Synia." she said. "And you are Sugarbaby, and Invader Bast."  
  
"Wow..." Bast reaplied. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I like to scare people."  
  
Silence. Then Sugarbaby smiled. "Hi there, friend!! Let's go wreak havok!!"  
  
"Hang on; we STILL don't know how we're in the same place in the same time." Bast looked around. "I could swear I know where I am, but this is  
definately NOT my hometown..."  
  
Sugarbaby grabbed Bast's wrist. "I told you; Ztarlight can figure it out for us. We just need to find her." And so they set off in search of the cyborg. 


	5. The Sity Is Ours For The Taking

Invader Zim Meets Britney Spears  
Chapter Four: The Sity Is Ours For The Taking  
  
  
"Wow," Rose said when they arrived downtown. "I don't remember our city looking like this before, Ztar..."  
  
"We're not in our 'city' anymore, Rose," Ztarlight answered.   
  
"Great. Then where the frick ARE we?"  
  
CryingChild explained for her. "You see, someway, somehow, through the parallels of space and time, our overly obsessive worlds have clashed   
with ZimWorld. That is why Zim and Dib have moved to Ztarlight's neighborhood, and why we all go to the same 'skool', rather than seperate   
'schools'. Does that help?"  
  
Rose nodded. "It all makes very much more sense. Thankies."  
  
The group continued to walk some more. The Slayer was on guard for more IZ Cast sightings, but she found another friend. "Hey," she said,   
"Who's *that*?"  
  
Across the street from them, right in front of the park, was a tall, slim blonde female. She wore a black and grey striped shirt, black pants, and a   
pair of black kick-ass homicidal maniac boots. Ztarlight examined her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say 'Nny had come to life and decided to become  
a girl."  
  
CryingChild shook her head and smiled. "No, I think it's KidKourage!" She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey KidK!!" she called. "KidK!!"  
  
The young woman turned to face the group. Her bright green eyes peered at them through oval glasses. "Hey... CryingChild?" She looked at all the  
faces. "Ztarlight? The Slayer? Wow... you guys are here too?" KidK looked at Rose. "I'm sorry... I don't know you..."  
  
Ztarlight stepped up. "KidK, met Rose, my bestest friend. Rose, KidK."  
  
They shook hands. "Wow..." Rose said. "So *you're* the amazing KidK that Ztarlight has told me much about. I'd totally love to read you fics, but I  
lack internet access..." She looked away.  
  
"Ah, don't worry," Slayer said, patting Rose on the back. "One day, I'm sure you'll be able to get it."  
  
"In the meantime," Ztarlight volunteered, "Just come to my house for it."  
  
Rose smiled. "Okay!"  
  
Another girl came running down the sidewalk. She looked younger than KidK, yet older than the rest of the gang. She had brown hair, brown eyes,  
and was dressed entirely in black, her Celtic cross necklace swinging with every step. She wore a big smile as she ran with a huge parcel in her   
arms. "Hey, KidK! I got the donuts! They--- hey, who are you?"  
  
KidK gestured to the group. "Kat, these are some of the other authors from FF.net! Meet Ztarlight, CryingChild, The Slayer, and Rose."  
  
"Actually," Rose spoke up, "I don't write fics, but I sure love reading them!"  
  
Kat smiled with relief. "We're not the only ones..." she said to KidK.  
  
"Guys, this is Kat23a - Kat for short."  
  
At this time, yet another figure entered our scene. At first we think that it's Dib, but this person had blonde hair and blue eyes...plus it's a girl. "Hey.  
HEEEY!!" She came running up, panting. "Guh... Ztarlight? Is that you?"  
  
The young cyborg blinked. "Star?"  
  
"Ztar?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"SQUEE!!!"  
  
"SQUEE!!!" Ztarlight gave the obsessive Dib-fan a hug. "Guys, this is Star. Star, meet CryingChild, Rose, The Slayer, Kat, and KidK."  
  
"HIIIII!!!" Star squealed.  
  
Rose looked confused. "Uhm... 'Star' and 'Ztar'... this might get weird."  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Star said with a smile. "My friends call me Dib-spaz sometimes, but you can just call me Spaz."  
  
"Welcome, Spaz," Slayer greeted.  
  
"Thanx."  
  
The seven were silent before Spaz spoke up. "So... what do we do now?"  
  
She was answered with a long, loud, "HEY ZTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!"  
  
Ztarlight sweatdropped, for she recognized that voice. "Oh, no..."  
  
It was the voice of Sugarbaby, Ztarlight's adorably cute and insanely annoying little sister. "Ztarlight Ztarlight Ztarlight Ztarlight ZTARLIGHT!!!!"  
  
"What what what what WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I got friends with me!" Sugarbaby held out an arm. "There's Invader Bast, and Synia."  
  
"Hi," Bast and Synia replied.  
  
"Hi! I'm KidK..."  
  
"Ztarlight..."  
  
"CryingChild."  
  
"Kat23a, or just Kat for short."  
  
"I'm the Slayer..."  
  
"Rose..."  
  
"HimynameisStarbutthatgottooconfusingwithZtarsomyfirendscallmeDib-spazbutyoucanjustcallmeSpaz..."  
  
Synia raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"  
  
"Hey Guys," KidK interuppted, "Why don't we listen to some tunes?" She turned in the radio which was sitting in her lovely lime-green car,   
conveiniently located next to where she was standing.   
  
/"This is Dummy Danny for WZIM radio, home of every music genre possible."/ The announcer gave a stupid laugh. "Anywayz, nows the time to   
call in for your FREE tickets to see BRITNEY SPEARS in PERSON!!! It would be the most HUMAN thing to do!"/  
  
"Ugh..." Bast snorted. "What kind of person would go to see *her*?!"  
  
"Two kinds," Rose supplied. "Perverts, and little girls who think she's a good role model."  
  
The ten girls shuddered. The radio announcer continued to drone on:  
  
/"And we have a winner!! Congradulations, son, you've won tickets to see Britney Spears in person!!"/  
  
/"Uh, yes. Erm... Wowie! Cool.... Thank you..."/  
  
The ten crazy Zim fans exchanged glances and positoined their heads closer to KidK's radio. Was that...  
  
/"And what's your special reason for wanting to see the Princess of Pop? Is it her shimmering hair? Her non-existent singing ability? Or her sexy  
attire?"/  
  
/".........I'm going because it's the 'human' thing to do."/  
  
Ztarlight and CryingChild looked at each other with the same message in their eyes. They knew that voice...  
  
/"And what's your name, lucky person?"/  
  
/"My name is Zim. My name is one you should fear. And let me tell you, it won't be long before this ENTIRE STINKING BALL OF DIRT will know   
and fear Zim!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"/  
  
Silence from Dummy Danny. /"Uh, yes... okay, 'Zim'. Congrats on winning your tickets. And where are you calling from?"/  
  
/"...............I'm calling from Earth, like a normal human../  
  
/"Nono, WHERE on Earth?"  
  
/".........................my house?"/  
  
/"::sigh:: Nevermind, just drop by our station to get your prize."/  
  
/"Alright then, I will take my normal human body to your little radio station, where I get my tickets to see my normal human concert!!!" MWAHA---"/   
he was cut short.  
  
Just down the block another familiar voice was heard. "NOO!!! *Zim's* going to see Britney Spears?! He'll KILL HER!!!"  
  
The purple-haired girl sitting next to the screaming boy looked up from her videogame with vague interest. "Why do you even care? You don't even  
like Britney Spears."  
  
"...True, but Zim will do horrible stuff to her!!"  
  
"So? She deserves it."  
  
"NO SHE DOESN'T... okay, maybe she does, but I must stop Zim from hurting any form of mankind..."  
  
Gaz picked up the cup that was sitting next to her and took a sip. "If Britney Spears died, you wouldn't be hurting mankind, just MAN." Bored with  
the conversation, Gaz picked up her GameSlave and left.  
  
Spaz couldn't conatin her excitement any longer. "DIBBY!!!" She threw her arms out and ran screaming towards him.  
  
Dib turned. "Wha---AHHH!!!" He took off in the other direction, with Spaz on his [coat]tail.  
  
"Wait, Dibby!!" Spaz yelled. "I love you, Dib! I worship you and your coat!! Can I touch your coat? Please say yes..."  
  
Synia clenched a fist and growled. It was a long time secret that Dib was her fav character, but she would never admit it. And now Spaz was off,   
having fun, *chasing* *Dib*. "Oh, what the hey..." (they were going to find out sooner or later anyway...). She ran after Spaz. "Hey guys, wait for   
me!"  
  
Kat pulled out her video camera. "Wow, this'll be something kewl to add to my collection. 'Dib being chased by fangirls - live and in person!' "  
  
"AUTOGRAPH MY TRENCHCOAT!!!" Spaz screamed.  
  
Dib was saved by Ztarlight and CryingChild grabbing the crazed Spaz and Synia. "Alright, you two..." Ztarlight scolded.  
  
"Leave poor Dib alone." CryingChild finished.  
  
"Easy for you to say. YOU'RE ZIM FANS!!!!!" Spaz and Synia screamed and pointed to them accusingly.  
  
Ztarlight and CryingChild exchanged glances again and laughed nervously.  
  
"What do we do now?" Slayer asked. "Zim's going to a Britney Spears concert."  
  
"Simple," Ztarlight spoke up. "We do the same."  
  
"What?!" Rose ran over, grabbed Ztarlight by the shoulders, and shook her violently. "How DARE you recommend that WE attend such a   
DEGRADING performance?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh... nevermind, then." Rose dropped Ztarlight with a .  
  
"So," KidK asked, "Just *how* would we get in the concert?"  
  
Synia jumped up and down. "We could dress up as extra dancers!!!"  
  
Bast felt her blood run cold as she envisioned herself in a Britney outfit.. "Two words: Hell... no."  
  
"Well, it's not like we have much of a choice." Slayer noted.  
  
"Ooo..." Bast pouted. "Fine. But only if you promise I get to help Zim kill her."  
  
"I'll see what I can do..." Ztarlight sighed.  
  
"Ooo! OO!! Let me help Bast. Please?" Kat asked. She pulled a HUUUUUGE baseball bat out of nowhere that said, "Da' Britney Basher" on the   
side. "I promise I'll do good..."  
  
"Hey, I'm helping too!" Synia cut in. "It was my idea that's gonna let us get into this eeeeeeeevil concert."  
  
Sugarbaby frowned. "But when *is* the concert?"  
  
"Guys, shh!" KidK turned up the radio knob.  
  
/"...and remember folks, you still have ONE more chance to see BRITNEY SPEARS live in concert, tomorrow at 6 P.M. sharp!"  
  
Spaz folder her arms and nodded. "That's it, then. At 6 PM tommorrow," she narrowed her eyes into slits,  
  
"Britney will die." 


	6. The Concert Of DOOM

Invader Zim Meets Britney Spears  
Chapter Five: The Concert of DOOM  
  
  
  
Ten shadowy figures huddles down a dark alleyway. They slowly crept against the wall, where up ahead the sign 'ARENA' was visible. They were  
slim, agile creatures, cloaked in long, heavy coats, to protect the world from what they wore underneath. Equipped with a fool-proof plan, one  
member couldn't help but object...  
  
"I'm not liking this ONE bit..." Bast complained  
  
"Shh." Star hissed. "We all hate these costumes, but we need to get this done right!"  
  
"Yeah," Kat said, grinning, "It's not everyday we get the chance to give Slut-ney Spears what she deserves!"  
  
CryingChild grinned. "That's a good one."  
  
"Reminds me of a joke I heard..." Rose said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ooo! OOO! Tell them, tell them!!" Ztarlight urged.  
  
Rose grinned. "Okay...  
  
"One day, Britney was out hangliding.  
A couple of crows flew by and popped her boobs.  
Down below, a couple of neighborhood kids were playing basketball.  
Then, one kid notices the court is getting wet.  
He says to his brother, 'Look, it's raining milk!' "  
  
Sugarbaby fell over laughing. "I crack up every time I hear that."  
  
KidK smiled. "It WAS a pretty good joke..."  
  
The Slayer pointed. "Look! There's the entrance."  
  
The ten girls made it in without too many problems. The guards seemed convinced that they *were* dancers, and not Britney-killers in disguise.   
[They're Britney guards. Of course they're dumb.] At the last guard...  
  
"Excuse me!" he halted them.  
  
"Let us through!" Synia shouted. "We're [shudder] Britney dancers!" Scary music started to play after she said that.  
  
"Hang on..." the guard turned to his left. "Hey JOE! This isn't some tragedy playing tonight; it's Britney Spears!!"  
  
"What's the difference?" Kat whispered to KidK.  
  
"Very little," she whispered back.  
  
"Now," the guard said, turning back to them, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Synia glared at the guard. "I told you already; we're... Britney dancers!" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I wanna see some I.D."  
  
(Damn,) Spaz thought, (I thought he would be a moron, too!)  
  
Sugarbaby took the lead from Synia. "I got this..." she whispered. Then she put on her cute act [which she's very good at doing!] "Oh, Mr. guard  
person..."  
  
"What, kid?"  
  
(How rude!) "We're just a couple of innocent back-up dancers... ya' know, in case one of the others get sick?"  
  
The guard seemed unmoved by Sugarbaby's cute act. "First you gotta show me..."  
  
Ztarlight stuck her arm cannon in the guards face. "You're resistance will be noted!!!" and then she shot his head off.  
  
Everybody chereed. Rose shook her head at the burning corpse. "Perverts... yuck."  
  
Slayer folded her arms. "Well, at least we know we're at the right concert."  
  
"LOOK!" CryingChild screamed, peering through the curtains, "It's... HIM!! Ztar, c'mre."  
  
"What? Who's--- oohhhh..." Ztarlight was soon enveloped with the same dreamy look.  
  
Synia walked over to the curtain to investigate. "Big deal; Zim's in the front row... gawd, do I feel sorry for *him*! I--- AAAHHHH!!! DIB'S HERE,  
TOO!!!"  
  
Spaz popped her head up. "Really? WHERE?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Over there... four rows behind Zim."  
  
"Leeme see, lemme see!!" Rose pushed her way into the group of IZ lovers. "Kewl!! ... AHHHHHH!!! GIR'S HERE, TOO!!"  
  
"Oo! Oo! Oo! Oo! Gir! Gir! Gir! Gir!" Sugarbaby spotted the teeny green puppy next to Zim. She sighed contentedly.  
  
"Gawd," Slayer sighed, "I wish I could talk to them..."  
  
"I know!" Bast chirped. "Let's go down and visit them!!"  
  
Kat slipped aroung the wall. "This way, and we won't be seen."  
  
The other nine followed Kat's lead. There they were... just up ahead... oh, how they yearned to reach out and touch their fav fan charas...  
  
Reaching...  
  
Closing in...  
  
*Almost...*  
  
"AND NOW, WE PROUDLY PRESENT TO YOU, BRITNEY SPEARS!!" A few seconds later, you could *just* make out the sound of the announcer  
choking on his own drool.  
  
The crowd erupted into cheers as the Princess of Pop made her way onto the stage. Zim just sat there, looking bored.  
  
All ten of our lovely authoresses ducked for cover behind a few seats and covered their ears, waiting for the first horrible song to end. [A/N: Don't  
ask me what it was - I had my ears covered.]  
  
Britney made a signal to some guy in the wings. and the of a tape stopping was heard soon after. "Hey," she said into the audience, "It  
looks like someone isn't having a very good time." She looked directly at Zim.  
  
Zim, who was still starring ahead with the same blank stare, only nodded dumbly in reply, unaware that it was *him* that Britney was referring to.  
  
"Well, why don't you come up here and have some fun, little green boy."  
  
(Green boy...? She means... ME?!) Zim looked up in shock. "Ah! What do you want, foolish Eartheniod?"  
  
Britney smiled seductively at Zim. "I want you to come up here with me." She began to gyrate in some ways that I can't describe without raising the  
rating higher.  
  
Zim stared ahead, hynotized by Britney's [ahem] movements.He slowly began to rise. "Okay..." he said slowly.  
  
CryingChild gaped in horror. "Ztarlight!!" she whispered loudly. "Zim's under Britney's spell!"  
  
Ztarlight nodded in response and the two began to crawl towards the stage.  
  
Dib jumped out of his chair. "No! You mustn't let him go near you, Britney!! He'll..." Dib started to sway, "...he'll..."  
  
"He'll what?" She inquired of our fav paranormalist.  
  
"He'll... make me wanna... dance with you..." Dib slurred.  
  
Britney smiled. "I thought so." She cackled lightly under her breath as Dib began to follow Zim towards the stage.  
  
Spaz started to freak. "SYNIIIIAAAAAA!!!!" she waved her arms frantically at the other Dib-fan. "She got Dib too!!"  
  
Back to Britney. "Aww... what a sweet green puppy..."  
  
For Rose and Sugarbaby, time suddenly stopped. The whole arena became silent as they emmitted this cry:  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--- [koff, hack, gasp]OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We jave to stop her!" Synia bit her lip. "But how?"  
  
Bast stood up, clearly annoyed. "Who the hell really cares?! I just wanna beat the crap out of her and go home!!!"  
  
KidK smiled at Bast. "Right on!"  
  
The ten girls screamed a battle cry and dashed towards the stage. Leaping up, the surrounded Britney. "Hey," she said, "The dancers! It's about   
time you showed up!"  
  
Growling, our gang threw off their heavy long coats to reveal...... that they were not dressed like whores, but instead, like their favorite Jhonen   
Vasquez characters. "PIN HER!!" The Slayer screamed.  
  
Britney was instantly down. Each of the girls had a pretty firm grip. Britney looked around, confused. "Well, I don't usually do girls, but..."  
  
CryingChild instantly slapped down some Krazy Glue on Britney's lips and placed a slice of duct tape over them. "Silence! We must protect the   
world from your non-existant singing ability!!"  
  
"But so we do in the meantime?" Sugarbaby wanted to know.  
  
"Simple." Kat pulled a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE bat from behind her back that read "Da' Britney Basher". "First, we knock her unconcious, like  
so!"   
  
Rose stepped up to the plate. "Then we gouge her eyes out... like THIS!!   
  
Bast pulled out a verrrrrrry large machete. "Next, we cut her open."   
  
Synia smiled wickedly. "Then we shave her head."   
  
The Slayer revealed an old, rusty razor. "After that, we shave her liver."   
  
"My turn." KidK had herself a niiiiiice, sharp ax. "Time for my 'Nny impression... DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" She began hacking away mercilessly.  
"Cut off her arms!!" "And then use them to slap her silly with!!"   
  
"Then we... BITE OFF HER NOSE!!" Sugarbaby leapt up and bit down as hard as she could. Seconds later, she spit out a Britney nose into the  
audience, and her face turned as green as the Gir puppy outfit she had on. "Ugh... I think I'm gonna be sick..."  
  
The audience murmured in agreement.  
  
Spaz came out with a beautiful dagger. "Let's cut off her legs!!!!!" she screamed, laughing maniacally.  
  
And last, but not least, Ztarlight's ominous shadow of doom loomed over Britney's body. Smiling her proud cyborg smile, she held her right arm-  
cannon in the slut's face. "Finally, we make sure she never sings again." and with that, fired.   
  
The ten girls, tired but happy, exchanged warm hugs and smiles. Yet... Kat seemed a little off...  
  
"What to do..." Kat wondered. "Hey KidK. Can I borrow a pen?"  
  
"Sure." KidK tossed a thick, black pen over her shoulder to Kat.  
  
"Thanx." Kat scrawled something on her bat. When she finished, it no longer said "Da' Britney Basher" but instead "Da' Butt Matian Basher". She  
smiled sweetly at CryingChild. "For your fic later on."  
  
CryingChild groaned. "Must you remind me?"  
  
The Slayer examined Britney's corpse. "What do we do with this?"  
  
"I'll take care of that."  
  
Zim, who was now back to his luvable self [^-^], had walked onto the stage and used a kewl-looking device to gather the singing fake-beauty into  
a baggie. "I want to... thank you girls, for helping me break free from that monster's EVIL influence. I shall reward you greatly by being nice to you   
when I enslave this filthy rock." He turned on his heel. "Let's go home, Gir."  
  
Gir sighed at the stage. "I miss that lady... she had BALLOONS!"  
  
"What do we do now?" Bast wondered aloud.  
  
Ztarlight sighed sadly. "We have to go home." 


	7. Epilogue

Invader Zim Meets Britney Spears  
Epilogue   
  
  
  
"What do you mean 'go home'? " Spaz asked.  
  
Ztarlight sighed again. "Go home, as in back to the way things were before our obsessions came to life. I know that being together is a load of fun,  
but..." she took a deep breath, "We can't do this forever."  
  
"Ztarlight's right," KidK spoke up. "As much fun as things are in ZimWorld... or wherever we are... we need to put time back in it's place."  
  
"But how do we do that?" Synia asked.  
  
CryingChild thought briefly. "The reason we all came here was because our worlds were clashing with Zim's. What ever caused the clashings... if  
we can reverse it, everything will be back to normal."  
  
The Slayer frowned. "But *what* caused the clashes?"  
  
"A virus."  
  
Everyone looked at Rose, who had been rather quiet for some time. "What?" Bast asked.  
  
"Simple. A virus." Rose explained. "The one thing we have in common is here is Invader Zim - either through TV, or FanFiction.net. Since nothing  
can simultaniously affect more than one TV at a given time, it must be through our computers. Specifically, a bug."  
  
Silence. "Wow..." Kat praised. "For someone with no internet, you sure know alot."  
  
"But Rose," Sugarbaby inquired, "You don't have a computer. How did you get here?"  
  
"She must've called while I was on-line..." Ztarlight thought, "at the same time the clash took place."  
  
"Then we can only get back through a computer." KidK looked around. "Where can we find some?"  
  
"The library." Sugarbaby burst out. "Downtown."  
  
  
  
The library downtown was equipped with dozens of computers, all with internet access. Each girl sat to her own, and logged onto FF.Net.; cartoons.  
  
Each person placed the cursor over "Invader Zim". Not ready to leave, the gang had one last group hug before sitting back down.  
  
Ztarlight looked over the other nine. "Ready?"  
  
Nine heads nodded in reply.  
  
"One..."  
  
Cursor set.  
  
"Two..."  
  
Finger on mouse button...  
  
"THREE!!!"  
  
  
  
Groggily, Ztarlight opened one eye. She was back in her bedroom, with everything, her tapes, her t-shirt, and her homemade Gir plushie. She   
squeezed it with glee.  
  
(Was it all a dream?) Ztarlight shook her head. "No way *that* was a dream. I remember it in perfect deatail... something I can never do with dreams.  
Content, she leaned back on her pillows and flipped on her radio.  
  
/"Welcome back, this is KC101 radio. By request, here's Britney Spears's new song, 'I'm a Slave 4 U' !!"/  
  
Ztarlight shot up. "WHAT?!?!?!?!" Whimpering, she slammed her hand down on teh radio and turned it off. "But I... she... oooo!!" Ztarlight ran   
downstairs and logged on to her slower-than-mollases internet as fast as the cheap server would allow her to. Into her fav site folder, and   
for FanFiction.net  
  
"I'm going to need help." 


End file.
